Falling In Love With You All Over Again
by Shari Cooper
Summary: Seto Kaiba is falling in love with Serenity Wheeler all over again.More information inside. Please read and review
1. Oh Ra

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I _do _own the plot though.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **This is my first 'fan fiction' that I have ever posted. Flaming me is fine, but it will be ignored. Any comments that are appropriate I will read and consider.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter One: Serenity Wheeler?**

"Big brother?" Mokuba Kaiba asked peaking around his brother's office door.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked not looking up from his computer.

"What would you do if you liked a girl that just happened to be older than you…and you'd like to ask this girl out?" Mokuba asked finding the floor very interesting.

"I wouldn't do anything because that would never happen to me." Kaiba answered looking up from his computer glaring at his little brother. "Don't tell me it's that little brat Hawkins. I can't stand her. Her little artsy-fartsy crap."

"She's not a brat but no it's not her." Mokuba snapped glaring right back at his brother.

"Good. Well then spit it out kid, who is it?" Kaiba asked saving his documents and closing them.

"Serenity." Mokuba coughed up.

"Who in Ra's name it that?" Kaiba asked thinking 'Serenity…. Ra no…' he muttered to himself, hoping his brother didn't hear. But Mokuba was in deep thought not listening to anything his brother said at all.

"Serenity Wheeler… let's see here… Joey Wheeler's sister." Mokuba said bluntly. Why keep it from his brother? He'd find out who Serenity was if he starting dating her.

"The mutt's got a sister?" Kaiba said frowning a thought of Joey in a dress popped up in his head. He shivered disgusted by the thought.

"Yes. So can I go on a date with her?"

"No." Kaiba said turning to some paper work that was already a day late.

"But Setoooooo." Mokuba complained.

"I said no Mokuba. I won't have you date someone two years older then you. Plus I don't even know her."

"Hold up…. How'd you know she was two years older then me?" Mokuba asked getting suspicious.

"I guessed." Kaiba lied.

"Sure whatever." Mokuba muttered rolling his eyes. Then an idea popped into his head he grinned. "Since you want to meet her, why don't I call her and she can come over. You know then you two can have a nice little chat… maybe go to dinner." Mokuba had figured out why his brother didn't want him to date Serenity. Or at least he thought he did. 'He likes Serenity too! I guess I can ask Rebecca out she's just as nice.' Mokuba thought to himself. Plus it would be nice to see his big brother with a girlfriend for once. He was already 18 and had never had a date. That was just sad, considering he'd have at least 10 girlfriends.

"Skip the dinner but fine. I'll meet with the Wheeler." Kaiba said smirking to himself.

"All right I'll call her." Mokuba said skipping over to Kaiba's desk he dialed her number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi Joey it's Mokuba."

"_Oh hey. Mai stop it…ahh…Oh sorry what?_"

Mokuba chuckled "Can I speak to Serenity?"

"_Yeah hold on a minute. Mai really just a minute… REN!_"

Mokuba held the phone away from his ear.

"_Serenity here._"

"Hi Serenity!"

"_Hi Mokie. What's up?_"

"Well I was wondering if you could come over… and hang out with my brother for a while. I'm going out on a date with Rebecca Hawkins…you remember her right… yeah… good…good. So can you come?"

"_Well I guess I could. Are you sure that Mr. Kaiba wants me there? I mean isn't he kind of busy?_"

"No, no. _Big brother stop! _ Um… hold on Serenity."

"_Okay._"

Serenity heard a door slam and pounding in the background. "Sorry about that. So no my brother would love for you to come…"

"_MOKUBA! Give me that phone right now!_"

"So it's about three right now could you come at five?"

"_Well I guess so. Who's that screaming in the background?_"

"Oh it's nothing. So five? Great. Thanks Serenity!"  
Mokuba hung up before she could say anything else.

He peaked out of the closet he had locked himself in only to see his brother's cold blue eye glaring at him. "Mokuba. What. Did. You. Do?" Kaiba hissed.

"I just hooked you up with Serenity." Mokuba said looking rather amused.

"I know that but why did you do it? I was meeting this girl for your sake not mine!"

"Yes well I thought you needed to relax a little. And she'll be here at five." Mokuba said skipping out of the room. Leaving a fuming Seto Kaiba.

At five o'clock sharp Serenity Wheeler knocked on Seto Kaiba's office door. Her light red hair flowed down her back and her hazel eyes sparkled. But deep inside she was scared stiff. She had picked out her clothes carefully not wanting to look scruffy in front of Kaiba. She wore a short jean skirt with a gray vest and white shirt. On her feet she had donned a pair of white flip-flops. She licked her lips and knocked again this time getting an "Enter" from Kaiba. She opened the door and slipped in.

"What?" Kaiba asked looking up from his papers.

"I'm—I'm Serenity Wheeler Mr. Kaiba." She stuttered bowing quickly and tripping over her own feet. She landed on her face, she now felt like a total idiot and it hadn't even been 10 minutes.

"I know that. But what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked looking bored.

"Mokuba asked me to come over and…give you company. But if you're to busy I can go." Serenity murmured wishing she'd never come at all.

"Serenity what's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked his eye softening. He realized now that just because he hadn't seen her after Battle City she was still his girlfriend.

"Everything! You act like you don't know me! And all that time I thought you cared about me, and then after Battle City you never even called. You had you brother call me instead! You lead me on. You know how many nights I've stayed at home sitting in front of my phone? Do you? No I'm sure you don't because you're just a pompous prick just like Joey said!" Serenity said stamping her foot.

"Serenity…" Kaiba murmured coming around his desk to comfort her. He put his arm around her waist but she pulled away. Tear streamed down her face.

"I now know you were just using me. You were bored so I was just something to talk to just like a toy. And once you go tired of me you put me on the shelf! Well I'm sick of it Kaiba. Damn sick of it! I'm done with you. You can go rot in hell for all I care!" Serenity snapped turning on her heel she began to leave.

But a strong pair of arms stopped her they wrapped around her "Please don't leave Serenity." Kaiba murmured in her ear. She turned around in his arms and sobbed into his black button up shirt. She held him tight sobbing, and he just let her cry. He knew she'd stop and be willing to really talk when she was done.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Well it is finished but if enough people ask I might just add some more chapters. I have a few ideas in mind to what is going to happen, but I'm not going to unload them if no ones going to read them. But if just one person asked then I'll most likely add a chapter or maybe two or maybe more we'll just have to see. Please review and tell me what you think. I dunno… I think it sucks but maybe you people think differently.

XOXOX

Shari Cooper


	2. Pickles N Ice Cream

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I _do _own the plot though.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **This is my first 'fan fiction' that I have ever posted. Flaming me is fine, but it will be ignored. Any comments that are appropriate I will read and consider.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serenity gulped looking up to see Kaiba looking down at her. She felt rather small next to him considering that he was at least a foot taller then herself. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… it's just that. Well I guess I don't know." Serenity muttered wiping her eyes. "It's okay don't worry about it." Kaiba said shrugging. He was used to her little out bursts. She had one when he wouldn't land the blimp for Ryou, an other when he called her brother a mutt…. And well many more after that as well.

"Look why don't we have something to eat, hm?" Kaiba asked looking down at the fragile girl in his arms.

"Well I guess I am a little hungry." Serenity said nodding. She hadn't eaten since Mokuba had called, one because she was busy getting ready and two because she was nervous.

"Good." Kaiba said pulling her over to his desk. Serenity gasped. "Kaiba…"

Kaiba looked over to his—well his girlfriend and grinned. On the table was _a _pickle and ice cream, Serenity's two favorite foods. As Cookie Dough ice cream which in Serenity's mind made it ten times better.

"Erm… Kaiba how'd you know?"

"Look Wheeler when we were on the blimp all the ice cream and pickles were always gone. At first I thought it was your mu—I mean your brother. But then I found you sneaking off to your room with _my _jar of pickles and a whole pint of ice cream." Kaiba said smirking down at her.

"I was hungry! Sue me." Serenity huffed crossing her arms.

"So was I."

"Well there was plenty of other food on that blimp." Serenity complained.

"And it was for the guest not for me." Kaiba pointed out.

"Oh so what you just weren't going to eat anything at all?"

"No I have my own fridge in Mokuba's and my own rooms." Kaiba said curtly.

"You mean there was more Cookie Dough and pickles that you never told me about?" Serenity asked pouting.

"Look you're not the only one that has craving for stuff like that."

"You really think I'm going to believe that you, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation eats pickles and ice cream. Give me a break."

Serenity picked up the pickle and sniffed it. "Good it's not drugged." She muttered glaring at Kaiba. "I could have put something inside of it." Kaiba pointed out grinning just a little.

"And if you did I'll shoot you."

"Ah I'm so hurt!" Kaiba said putting a hand over his heart.

"Jerk." Serenity muttered taking a bite out of the pickle. It tasted just fine to her.

"Are you going to eat that by yourself or are you going to share?" Kaiba asked looking put out.

"Say the magic word." Serenity said waving the pickle in front of Kaiba.

"Sex?"

"NO!"

"Oh… umm… Joey's a mutt?"

"That's not one word!"

"Oh right…. Please?"

"There you go. Here's the pickle." Serenity said pecking Kaiba on the cheek giving him the pickle.

"Thank you." Kaiba said nibbling on the pickle. "Taste like peppermint…" Kaiba said spitting out the small chunk of pickle.

"Do you really think I was going to brush my teeth with pickle juice? Honestly Kaiba."

The pickle gone and the ice cream finished off Serenity and Kaiba felt great. Almost. Something was missing that they both couldn't explain. "You know Serenity… this isn't how it used to be…" Kaiba murmured into her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't… love you…" Kaiba said not wanting to hurt Serenity but he didn't. He had… but then something made him forget. Forget her peppermint breath, her ginger hair, and her tinkling laugh. He'd gone back to the Kaiba he'd promised her he wouldn't.

"I know… I think I've forgotten to love you… I guess all I could feel was hate toward you because you hadn't called me. But now it makes sense. I think." Serenity murmured into Kaiba's chest. They sat on a black leather couch a little ways away from Kaiba's desk.

"Boy isn't this romantic!" Mokuba said skipping into Kaiba's office grinning at Kaiba and Serenity.

"You little…" Kaiba said glaring at his little brother. Though he had to thank him at the same time. He had gotten him back together with Serenity. Not that he had ever broken up with her. But that was beside the point.

**&&&&&&&**

-Hides under blanket- Okay, okay so it sucks! I thought of it while walking around in the mall. Sorry! I'll try to do better… eek. Sorry about the shortness too! I just wanted to give you something to read while I start on the next chapters! Thanks to those who have added me to favorites or commented!

XOXOXOXOX

Shari Cooper


	3. Morning!

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I _do _own the plot though.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much to anyone and everyone who has read the story so far and commented! It was helpful and made me feel proud! Yay for me…oh…O.O' heh. Oh with the story!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mokuba… this wasn't supposed to be romantic." Serenity said even though it obviously was very much so.

"Hold on a minute, how'd you know that Serenity was my girlfriend?" Kaiba said resting his chin on Serenity's head. "You smell like strawberries." He murmured kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Thank you."

"Ugh sick. Wait until I'm out of the room. But to answer your question Seto I didn't know Serenity was your girlfriend. Not until I saw you to having a love fest in here." Mokuba said yawning he sat down across from them. He knew they wanted him to leave. But the fun was just getting started!

"This wasn't a love fest." Kaiba said looking like he was about to lunge at his brother and strangle him. Serenity felt a bight uncomfortable since she was between Kaiba and his target.

"Well you two seem pretty comfy in each others arms." Mokuba pointed out even though he knew he was pushing his brothers buttons.

Before Kaiba could make a snide remark or strangle his brother his phone rang.

"Dammit." He muttered. "Just a minute Serenity."

"Oooh. You called her Serenity!" Mokuba chirped clapping his hands.

"This is like a bad soap opera." Serenity muttered to herself. Kaiba hopped off the couch and grabbed his phone.

"Kaiba."

"_Mr. K-Kaiba?_" A small voice on the other line asked.

"Yes what is it."

"_Well you see… your new dueling disks… well they aren't… no well… you see… they kind of… not to say that you did a bad job…no we are pleased… but well…_" The young man on the other line stuttered.

"If you don't tell me what the hells going on in five seconds you'll be packing your things before you can say Ra." Kaiba snarled. Serenity raised a brow at this.

"Does he always act like this to his employees." Serenity whispered.

"Well most of the time. This is Seto in a good mood."

"I'd hate to see him in a bad one." Serenity said tossing her hair out of her eyes. She glanced over to Kaiba who seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Mokuba looked perfectly calm which made it worse for Serenity.

"What's…"

"_FIRED! IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY OFFICE BUILDING AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! YOU—YOU…_" Kaiba didn't bother to finish he just slamming the phone down glaring at everything in sight.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked which at the moment seemed like the stupidest question ever.

"NO!" Kaiba screamed punching his desk.

"Seto… calm down." Mokuba said getting up to stand behind Serenity in case his brother decided to do anything rash.

"Get out! Get out!" Kaiba screamed.

"Which one of us?" Mokuba asked. Serenity bit her lip, "Don't push him Mokie. Let's just go."

Mokuba nodded.

After three hours of sitting behind his desk Kaiba finally calmed down enough to think straight. "Ra… I just ruined it…" He muttered and he wasn't referring to his dueling disks.

Mokuba peaked around Kaiba's office door. "You okay big brother?"

"Fine…"

"Serenity's still here."

"What? She stayed all this time? It's midnight she should be in bed."

"I'm not a little girl Kaiba." Serenity said appearing behind Mokuba smiling at him.

Kaiba grinned, "You're right a girl wouldn't make me feel the way I do about you."

"Not again…" Mokuba groaned.

"Sorry." Serenity said slipping past him. "I think you can leave now Mokie." Serenity said grinning at him.

"Oh right." Mokuba said giving her the thumps up, he winked at his brother and left, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked waving at her to come closer.

"Nothing." Serenity said chuckling as she was drawn into his arms.

"So what was that phone call about?" Serenity asked laughing as he nibbled on her neck.

"Hm?" Kaiba asked lost in his own thoughts.

"Never mind." Serenity murmured kissing Kaiba on the cheek.

"Hmm… oh okay." Kaiba said kissing her jaw line.

"I should go. Joey will be wondering where I am."

"You didn't tell that monkey where you were going?" Kaiba asked.

"Do you really think that he'd let me leave the house if he knew I was coming to see you. I said I was going shopping at the mall." Serenity said shrugging cuddling up into Kaiba's lap. She knew she had to leave but she really didn't want to. It was so comfy and warm in his arms.

"Dear the mall closed two hours ago." Kaiba said tucking a piece of ginger hair behind her ear.

"I know that and you know that but Joey doesn't know that." Serenity said smiling up at her CEO.

"That's not a very give surprise." Kaiba said pecking her on the lips.

Serenity blushed. "True. I'd better go."

Kaiba nodded giving her one more kiss. "Will I see you again?"

"Like Yami says I'll always be in your heart." Serenity said running her hand threw his hair.

"He said that to you? That jerk."

Serenity laughed. "He didn't just say it to me he said it to everyone."

"Oh." Kaiba said. "It's still disturbing."

Serenity nodded turning on her heel she started for the door.

"See you around… Seto." She murmured letting his first name slip off her tongue.

"Yeah sure." Kaiba said nodding.

Serenity didn't turn around afraid she'd cry if she did. But she knew deep down she'd be seeing a lot of Kaiba.

RINNNG, RINNNNNG, RINNNNG 

"Whadda tha?" Joey muttered half a sleep. He looked at the clock, 3 o'clock in the morning.

RINNNNNG, RINNNNG, RINNNNNG 

"I'ma comin'." Joey said tripping over his own feet. He picked up the phone in the dinning room.

"'Ello?"

"_Mutt put you sister on_." Kaiba drawled.

"Now you wait a minute Kaiba. You can't just call at 3 in the morning and think that it's normal! People around here get up at 10 o'clock!" Joey screamed into the receiver.

"_That's great mutt. Now go be a good dog and get your sister for me_!"

"Joey who is it?" Serenity asked. She was wearing gray shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was ruffled and she didn't look happy about being up at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"It's money bag Kaiba." Joey muttered. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh." Serenity blushed before Joey could protest she grabbed the phone from him.

"Kaiba you can't call at this hour in the morning!" Serenity snapped.

"_I missed you_!" Kaiba complained.

"Oh come off it. It's been three hours even less really." Serenity muttered rubbing her eyes.

"_Good opened your front door_."

"Why?"

"_Just do it_."

"Fine hold on a minute." Serenity held her hand over the receiver, "Joey go open the front door!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Oh fine." Joey mumbled falling off the couch. Serenity heard the door open then slam again.

"Rich boys stalking US!" Joey screamed looking horrified.

Serenity rolled her eyes "Kaiba what's this about?"

"_I said for you to open the door not him_!"

"Sorry."

"_Let's do this again. Please go open the door_."

"Okay just a minute." Serenity set down the phone on the table and trotted over to the door. She tried to make herself looked a little better by pulling her hair into a messy bun. To tell you the truth it didn't help much at all.

She opened the door then slammed it.

"Oh my God… how'd he find my house?" Serenity muttered she gulped then opened the door again.

"Kaiba…" Serenity murmured bowing.

"Serenity." Kaiba said handing her some roses. "I was just passing by and thought I'd stop in."

"At three in the morning?" Serenity asked looking confused.

"My business day starts at 4 o'clock Serenity dear." Kaiba said pecking her on the cheek.

"Get your grubby little hands off my sista!" Joey squealed hurling himself at Kaiba.

"JOEY!" Serenity groaned. "Joey get off Kaiba now!"

Joey complied but still glared daggers at Kaiba.

"That's a good dog." Kaiba said rubbing the back of his head were he had smashed it into the floor.

"Let me get you some ice." Serenity said running off to the kitchen then stopped. "And Joey don't you dare lay a hand on him." She said then continued her way to the kitchen.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Is this any better then the last chapter? It's a little longer… I'm sorry! You can yell at me if you want! Gah! I'm so ashamed!

XOXOXOXOX

Shari Cooper


	4. Blue Eyes Plushie

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I _do _own the plot though.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Yami and Yugi (19) and Tea Gardner (18)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **I'm suffering from a headache and writers block! Gah! But I'm still going to try and make you proud! Thanks to all who have commented!

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serenity sat next to Kaiba on the gray green love seat in their living room. Joey sat across from them glaring at Kaiba. "Um Joey? Will you stop staring at Seto it's… scary!" Serenity said biting her lip.

"Now you're calling money bags 'Seto'?" Joey asked looking disgusted.

"Joey! We just went through this. Seto—"Kaiba" whatever, is my boyfriend and has been for what is it now… two years?"

"Three… I think." Kaiba said making another vein in Joey's forehead to pop up.

"Uh… yes… that's right." Serenity's sweat was beginning to drop down the back of her neck. This was not going to be a pleasant day. It had only been 30 minutes since Kaiba had entered their apartment and already Joey seemed ready throw Kaiba out again. Although this time Serenity didn't think that Kaiba would let him. She had a sudden feeling Kaiba would be throwing _Joey _out instead.

Kaiba and Joey glared at each other for a good ten minutes before Serenity thought it was about time they stop. "Erm guys?"

"Ren will you PLEASE get rid of him." Joey asked pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba. "He's very annoying." Joey added for good measure.

"You shouldn't talk mutt." Kaiba said looking fondly at Serenity. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Just stop—touching and looking at her! She's only sixteen."

"You really think I don't know that?"

"Well I didn't think you drop so low as to date a minor." Joey snarled.

"I'd hardly call her a minor." Kaiba said holding Serenity's hand.

"She's not eighteen yet dumb ass."

"JOEY!" Serenity muttered scolding her brother.

"Sorry…" Joey muttered although he didn't sound very sorry to her.

"Look Seto why'd you come here? You know that Joey doesn't like you? Why start a fight when it's not necessary?" Serenity asked almost pleading Kaiba to leave without saying it.

"I'll take the hint and leave. Meet me at my office at 11 o'clock to night Serenity. I'll send my limo to pick you up." Kaiba said nodding to Serenity and getting up.

"Serenity will not be coming to your freaking office." Joey growled.

"Be a good dog and stay out of it." Kaiba said not even looking over at Joey. He gave Serenity a quick peck on the cheek and left.

At 10:30 Serenity was almost ready. She stood in front of the mirror her brother watching her do her hair. "Ren do you have to go out with him? Why him? Why not Yugi? Or even Tristan!" Joey asked hugging her pink pillow. He looked so betrayed but she couldn't leave Kaiba. He was her life—but then so was Joey.

"Yugi's going out with Tea."

"No the Pharaoh is."

"Joey they are pretty much the same person. Yami's just another piece of Yugi. Tea is dating Yugi and Yami at the same time."

"Okay well how about Tristan. He's nice to you."

"Not my type. He flirts to much."

"Duke?"

"Dice boy… not my type."

"Mokuba?"

"To young and to cute."

"I thought that was a good thing…" Joey said ruffling his hair.

"I mean cute as in the baby cute Joey."

"Okay…Noah?"

"He's a computer image."

"So?"

"So you can't really have a date with a computer image."

"Fine. Valon?"

"The DOOM team freak? He likes Mai."

"Mai's my girlfriend he can date you."

"Um no."

"Why?"

"He's like… twenty or something."

"Oh… okay I got it! Bakura!"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"He's scary! He's got all the pointy hair and shit. Plus he's all about Shadow Games. Our date would consist of him taking my soul and then throwing my body in a dumpster. No thanks."

"He's not that bad…"

"Have you seen him? Yeah he is."

"Okay fine. Mako?"

"Fish boy? Ew. No thanks!"

"Fine… fine… Marik."

"You've got to be kidding me. No thanks. He might be nice now… but he still scares the crap out of me."

"Serenity!" Mokuba's voice rang out through their apartment.

"Coming!" Serenity hollered putting a pink flower in her hair for good measure she smiled at Joey who looked very put out.

"Bye big brother!" She said grinning she left.

"Hey Mokuba." Serenity said entering the living room where Mokuba was waiting to take her to Kaiba Corporation.

"Hi. My big brother's in the car."

"Why didn't he come in?"

"Because he was afraid your brother had set booby traps."

Serenity chuckled at this as she grabbed a sweater and left Mokuba trotting behind her. Serenity opened the limo door seeing Kaiba she grinned. His duel disk on his left arm and his legs crossed he looked a little too cocky.

"Well hello there." Serenity said slipping in to sit beside him. Mokuba sat across from him looking just like his big brother only without the dueling disk.

"Here." Kaiba said giving Serenity a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. The plushie held a small heart in his claws with a picture of Kaiba and Serenity.

"Oh Seto it's so cute!" Serenity gushed hugging the plushie.

Kaiba grinned. "I'd hope you'd like it. Open up the heart."

Serenity nodded and opened the heart inside was a ring. But not just any ring, the band had small rubies. Then to make it even better there was a small diamond heart in the middle.

Serenity dropped the plushie in surprise.

"Seto…" Serenity murmured picking the plushie up again and taking out the ring.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff so I'll just say it. Will you marry me Serenity Wheeler?"

Serenity sat still for a moment then threw her arms around Kaiba's neck.

"Of course I will!" Serenity squealed. "But…" Serenity sat back in her seat looking at the ring that was now on her finger. "There's one problem we can't get married until Joey says and we have to wait until I'm eighteen…"

"I know…"

"But we have a plan!" Mokuba said smiling happily.

"What kind of plan?" Serenity asked.

"Well we have to get Joey to sign these papers that my big brother and I have sign which say that you can marry Seto now!"

"Today?"

"Well no… but when you're still sixteen."

"Oh… but Joey will never sign them." Serenity sighed.

"If you ask him he might." Kaiba offered.

"I don't think he will. When I was getting ready to go out all he did was name off people he thinks I should go out with. And you weren't on the list Seto."

"Well you do look nice… but… that's a problem." Kaiba said biting his lip in thought.

"Here you should sign them too." Mokuba said handing her a brown envelope. Serenity opened the envelope and took the pen Kaiba offered her. She signed the lines Mokuba "x" for her and put the papers back in the envelope. She handed them to Mokuba and looked out the window.

"You know I think I have an idea!" Serenity said after a good five minutes of silence.

"What?" Kaiba asked jumping in surprise at her sudden out burst.

"Go to Yugi's game shop!"

"What why?" Kaiba asked now looking disgusted.

"Do you want to get married or not?" Serenity asked.

"Well yes but…"

"Well then go to Yugi's shop!"

"Fine, fine…"

Mokuba told the driver where to go and they were off.

"So what's this idea of yours?"

"Well Joey and Yugi are best friends right?"

"Sure." Kaiba said shrugging.

"Well I bet that Yugi could get Joey to sign the papers!"

"But that means that we have to tell Yugi everything." Kaiba complained.

"So? He's trustworthy."

Kaiba rolled his eyes but didn't say anything about it.

When they reached the shop Serenity made Kaiba knocked on the door. They heard someone unlocking the doors.

"Kaiba? Serenity! Mokuba! What are you guys doing here?" Young Yugi Moto asked.

"Well Yugi… we have a problem." Serenity said biting her lip. Kaiba looked ready to mall the poor kid.

"Oh well come on in." Yugi said smiling at them. They all sat around Yugi's kitchen table sipping at coca, although Kaiba decided to have coffee instead.

"So what's up?"

"And that's about it…" Serenity said after explaining what was going on.

"I see…" Yugi said thinking. "So you need to me to make Joey sign these papers so that you and Kaiba can get married?"

"Yes." Kaiba said arms crossed.

"Okay."

"What?" Kaiba asked looking surprised. He didn't think the little runt would do it.

"Okay I'll do it." Yugi said smiling at the trio.

"Thank you so much Yugi!" Serenity said pecking him on the cheek. He blushed.

"It's nothing really." Yugi said.

Kaiba groaned in disgusted.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Sorry about taking so long. I had writers block but I think it went away! Yay! Anyways sorry about the shortness… -is disgusted with self-. Hope you like it!

XOXOXOXOXOX

Shari Cooper


	5. Neul

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own the song "Neul" by BoA Gwon either.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Yami and Yugi Moto (19) and Tea Gardner (18), Yami (19) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **Yay fifth chapter! I'm moving to a new school so I might not be able to update for a while. Since I'll be getting used to everything and what not.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You want me to _WHAT?_" Joey hollered making Yugi fall out of his chair.

"Joey calm down. Breathe, breath… it's really not that big of a deal." Yugi said just pointing to the three lines Joey needed to sign.

"Not a big _DEAL_? You want me to sign papers that will be handing over my sister to that sleaze bag?" Joey more demanded then asked.

"Well really all you're doing is allowing Serenity to marry him… it's not that big of a deal."

"Gah! My life is hell… I can't believe you're doing this to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"It was her idea!"

"Don't blame my sister!" Joey snapped.

"I wasn't!" Yugi shriek getting frantic

"You were too!"

"Aw cute, you two are fighting like an old married couple." Kaiba growled from the doorway of the living room Serenity at his side. Kaiba's arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. Joey just glowered.

"Look will you two try to be civil for at least ten minutes?" Serenity asked pulling away from Kaiba.

"I will if he does." Joey snarled.

"Be a good dog like your master tells you." Kaiba snapped.

"KAIBA!" Serenity doomed slapping his arm. "Behave!"

"Sorry…" Kaiba muttered hating Serenity using his sir name. 'It's all that mutt's fault…' Kaiba thought sneering at everything and everyone. After staring at the rose bush Kaiba could see through the window, he wondered why it hadn't withered up by his cold glare. He wished Joey would burn up when he stared at him but it was not to be. 'I need more sleep…' Kaiba muttered to himself rubbing his eyes. He'd been up for two days straight living on coffee and toast.

"Is poor _old _Kaiba boy tired? Does he need a freakin nap?" Joey asked scowling he felt the need to add old.

"Only if Serenity comes." Kaiba said grinning. Serenity held back a chuckled pretending to glare at Kaiba.

"Well I am kind of tired…" Serenity said deciding for once to have some fun with her brother. He was a really sweet guy but could be a pain in the rear end sometimes.

"Whoa what? No, no, no, no… if you're sleepy Ren you can sleep in your room and money bags can go home."

"But Joey! Kaiba's is only a few blocks away and our house in a good twenty minutes away from the Game Shop." Serenity whined.

"So? You'll make it Ren! Come on if you're tired we'll leave now."

"Come on Joey I was just kidding." Serenity said sitting down next to her brother.

"Yeah well still… let's go home okay Serenity?" Joey asked glancing at the papers then throwing them on the table. "And never ask me to sign these again." He growled grabbing his sister's hand. He pulled her past Kaiba and out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Joey that was very rude. You didn't let me say good-bye to Yugi or Seto." Serenity said yanking her arm out of Joey's hand.

"Listen Serenity I don't want you to get hurt okay? Kaiba's just a guy that will use you and when he's done with you he'll dump you. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone that will take care of you forever. No matter what! Kaiba can't do that for you. He's to busy with his big company and his brother. Plus… Yugi said that—That well he'd like a date with you…so I thought maybe… you could try him out… I mean well he doesn't want a date… the Pharaoh would kind of like one…" Joey murmured.

Serenity sat down on the sidewalk in thought. "You've got to be kidding me. Yugi can't want to go out with me…"

"Hell no. Yugi would be to scared to ask you. But I didn't say Yugi I said the Pharaoh."

"Yeah well… I'm not dating him."

"Why?"

"Do you really want Tea to shoot me?"

"Well no… but she ain't like that."

"Heh… yeah sure…" Serenity sighed trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Look you do what you want… if you really want I'll…I'll sign those papers…" Joey muttered knowing the next morning he was going to have a bad headache and a lot of regrets. The things people do for the ones they love…

"No… Joey maybe you're right…Maybe Kaiba is just using me. I guess he doesn't need me anyways right?"

"Um… yes?" Joey said surprised by his little sister.

Serenity got up and stood next to her brother. "Let's go home and I'll call Yami and Kaiba. I think I'm doing the right thing… getting rid of Kaiba will do me some good." Serenity said but inside she was dying slowly. She couldn't believe she was really going to do it. She loved Joey too much to make him unhappy. She'd just have to bite the bullet and do it.

"Are you sure sis?" Joey asked wondering why he felt so bad. He should be feeling so great about it… but something deep down was making him have regrets. 'Is this what Ren really wants? Of course it is… she said it was…' He murmured.

Once they were home Serenity tossed her coat on her bed and sat down. "All I have to do is pick up the phone and dial his number and say it's over…" Serenity muttered in thought. She picked up her phone and dialed Kaiba Corps number holding her breath.

"_Kaiba Corpation how can I help you?_" A woman's voice said on the other line.

"Yes I'd…" Serenity sniffed. "…Like to talk to Mr. Kaiba."

"_May I ask who this is?_"

"Serenity Wheeler."

"_Oh of course Miss Wheeler. I'll put you through now._"

"Thank you." Serenity murmured blowing her nose.

"_Kaiba._"

"Hi Seto… It's Serenity."

"_You okay? You sound like you've been crying._" Kaiba said in concern.

"Look it's over…"

"_What's over_?" Kaiba asked in surprise.

"This… us… everything it's over. You're just using me… and when you're…" Serenity sniffed again. "And when you're down with me you're just dump me."

"_Serenity who have you been talking to? I'd never do that to you. And you know that._"

Serenity nodded to herself she wanted to scream 'I know, I know. I'm such a fool.' But she couldn't bring herself to say it so instead she replaced it with "It's over I don't ever want to talk to you again Kaiba." And then she hung up without further ado.

She dropped the phone onto the floor and hugged her Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. The plushie still smelled of Kaiba and she stuck her nose in it's fluff sobbing. Serenity turned on her CD player not caring what CD it was.

Serenity covered her ears hearing the song she had listened to at least fifty times after Battle City. Hearing "Neul" or "Waiting" all over again was too much. She remembered how she had waited for Kaiba to call or say something. And then that fateful night happened. And then… this…

Uri orma maningayo cham oren shigani hulloneyo  
we jaku ne mami aphun gonji  
we guri apha hanayo hogshirado himdun il issonayo  
we amumar haji anhanayo

Jigum inde gude aphinde   
marheya hanunde naui maumur  
oren shigan guderur hyanghan   
girodon gidarimur  
babogathjyo hangsang gurejyo  
gure ya hejyo guder wiheso  
sarangheyo yojonhi gamsaheyo  
We nar jabji anhanayo we amugodo mudji anhanayo  
gude obnun nega goenchanhur god gathnayo

Jigum inde gude aphinde  
marheya hanunde naui maumur  
oren shigan guderur hyanghan

Na argo issoyo   
nega gudege  
majimag hangaji hejur su inun goshi   
ibyorpuniranun god

Ijesoya kedarun naui  
mojaran sarangur yongsohe jwoyo  
sarangheyo yojonhi gamsaheyo  
sarangheyo imari hago shiphojyo

Joey had heard her conversation with Kaiba and was horrified at what he had done. "This is my fault…" He muttered picking up his cell phone he dialed Kaiba Corporations number.

Kaiba was still in shock from what Serenity had said.

"_Kaiba._" Kaiba said picking up his phone. He had let it ring at least five times, but obviously this person really wanted to talk to him.

"Money bags get over here."

"_Who the hell? Oh mutt what do you want? You sister just broke up with me. I have no reason to come over to your dump. She said she doesn't want to see me again. And if that's what she wants that's what she gets._" Kaiba said scowling at nothing.

"Look money bags she crying her eyes out and it's all my fault. I thought you were just using her and wanted to make her feel better… kind of. Well anyways…"

"_Wheeler what the hell are you talking about? I understood about 1/3 of that. Start over and breath Goddamn it."_

"Oh right sorry…" Joey said starting over again.

"_So let me get this straight Wheeler._" Kaiba said once Joey had finished his oh so long story. "_You're telling me that you are the one that made her break up with me?_" Kaiba asked feeling his anger beginning to over flow.

"You could say that yes."

"_And now you want me to come over and fix it for you?_"

"Yes."

"_Hell no_."

"What?"

"_You did it you fix it. I'll be over in two hours. And had better have fix it, or else I'll_ kill _you_."

"You can't kill me."

"_Do you really want to test the theory?_"

"Well now that you bring it up no…" Joey muttered.

"Well then get your ass in her room and fix it dammit!" Kaiba hollered slamming down his phone. He rubbed his temples. "I really need a vacation…" Kaiba murmured looking at the picture on his desk. He grinned just a little; it was of Serenity in his trench coat running down the beach after Mokuba.

"If only that was us right now huh?" Mokuba asked popping up next to Kaiba.

"Where'd you come from?" Kaiba asked looking over at his little brother.

"I was here all a long. I was a sleep on the couch."

"Oh yeah that's right." Kaiba said taking a slip of coffee he yawned.

"So… did Serenity really dump you?" Mokuba asked giving Kaiba his sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah… I guess. Although I think the mutt had something to do with it. I'm going over there in two hours to see if he fixed it. Or if I have to go and beg her to come back to me." He said rolling his eyes.

"I'd like to see you beg. Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Just no. You can take the limo and take Rebecca out."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Mokuba said rubbing his hands together.

"But be back by 12."

"Okay I will!" Mokuba nodded skipping out of the room like a five-year-old.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Well… this chapter sucked to put it bluntly. Sorry. I have a really bad cold so I wasn't thinking clearly. Hope you like it… You can go here: http/video. hear the song "Neul" by BoA

XOXOXOX

Shari Cooper


	6. The Press

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Yami (19) and Yugi Moto (19)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **All right so today is my last day of summer. So I plan on working on two chapters today. I'm not sure if they'll both be finished or not but we'll just have to see. -. I'm hoping to get both chapters up today. So yeah… read on!

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kaiba got out of his limo and stepped out onto the sidewalk. He was in a horrid mood and it didn't help that the mutt was going to be in the same room as him. His suitcase in his right hand he knocked on the door. He waited for two minutes then knocked again becoming inpatient. Did they think that this was his only place to be? He still had six calls to make, three people to fire, and to top it off a press conference in an hour. So instead of dealing with any of that, he was dealing with his fiancée who tried to break it off with him. People don't break up with Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba breaks up with you. So here he was trying to get her back.

"Kaiba what are doing here?" Serenity asked opening the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, her shirt wrinkled, and her nose running. To put it bluntly she looked like shit.

"Here to see what the mutt's done to you." Kaiba said walking in without being asked. He wasn't going to waste time on small talk. All he needed to know was if she was going to marry him or not. He didn't give a shit about anything else. If she said no to getting married, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd done so fine without a woman in his life… but now he couldn't live without one… but it had to be Serenity. No one else would work for him.

"He hasn't done anything. So you can leave now…" Serenity murmured looking at her feet. She wanted to run and hug him and say that she was sorry. But something was holding her back. Was it that he didn't seem to care? Or was it because she knew she had been an idiot and wasn't sure how to tell him that.

"No."

"Kaiba I…"

"Seto." Kaiba said looking over at her smiling just a little. It was a tight smile and was forced, he didn't know what to expect. Was she going to try to throw him out or had she come to her senses.

"Seto… I know I was stupid and I totally screwed up. And I'm sorry for the phone call I shouldn't have done that. And I understand if you don't want me back but if you do I would love to marry you. And I promise to never do anything like that every again!" Serenity said stopping to catch her breath. Serenity had more to say but before she could, she felt Kaiba's lips pressed to hers. She jumped in surprise just a little but then calmed down feeling his hand on her waist.

"Serenity?" Kaiba asked pulling away a little.

"Hm?" Serenity asked her eyes still closed she rested her head on his chest.

"I have a press conference in about 45 minutes and I'm hoping that you'll come. So I can introduce you as my fiancée." Kaiba said smugly.

"You mean no ones found out yet?" Serenity asked in surprise.

"Of course not. People these days are to stupid to figure something like this out."

"Well that's true I guess…"

"So go and get ready. I'll wait here." Kaiba said grinning down at his fiancée.

"Right!" Serenity said dashing off to her room.

"So how's it going?" Joey asked he was still in her room sitting on her bed.

"Good. I'm going to a press conference with him. He's going to tell everyone that I'm his fiancée!" Serenity bubbled. She looked in her closet and rubbed her chin. "What to wear… what to wear…" She muttered to herself.

"Wear that one dress…" Joey said rubbing his nose. "That one that Kaiba likes."

"You mean the red one with the boat neck and the lace corset top?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah sure…" Joey said not understanding anything his sister had just said.

"Okay I guess." Serenity said grabbing her best dress she walked to the bathroom the change.

"You'd better not hurt my sister…" Joey growled coming out of Serenity's room to face Kaiba.

"If I remember correctly you're the one that hurt her." Kaiba pointed out looking bored.

"Yeah well just don't hurt her." Joey said crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Kaiba muttered looking around for Serenity. "_SERENITY_!"

"Coming!" Serenity hollered putting the last touches on her makeup she opened the bathroom door.

"Come on Ren." Joey said pulling her arm. Kaiba stared, Joey almost fainted, and Serenity bushed.

Serenity wore a red evening gown with a lace corset top with a boat neck, there was a long slit in the left side. Which really didn't leave much for the imagination. Her hair in small curls and pulled into a bun a few strands falling down her neck.

"Wow…" Kaiba murmured, he felt rather scruffy compared to her. All he was wearing was his white trench coat, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black button up blouse.

"Do I look all right?" Serenity asked.

"More then all right." Kaiba said taking her hand, "Come on we don't want to be late."

Serenity nodded "I guess I'll be going then. I'll see you later Joey!" Serenity said picking up her red purse she left hand and hand with Kaiba.

In the limo Kaiba gave Serenity a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to call Mokuba and tell him to meet us there. I totally forgot about the conference so I said he could go out with his girlfriend. But he should be there. So we can be a whole family."

Serenity grinned at this. "So now I'm family."

"Of course. You don't have the Kaiba name yet… but you will soon." Kaiba said picking up his cell phone he dialed Mokuba's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Mokuba I forgot about the press conference. So cancel your date and go to Kaiba Corporation. Serenity and I will be there in a few minutes."

"_I remembered the conference before you so I didn't plan and date. And I'm guessing you and Serenity are back together. So yeah I'll talk to you later big brother!_"

Kaiba hung up and looked at Serenity.

"So um… what will this thing be like?"

"Just a lot of questions and a lot of pictures. It's not to bad you'll be used to it."

"I see…" Serenity said she shrugged. "As long as you're there I'll be fine."

Kaiba and Serenity got out of the limo and walked into Kaiba Corporation. Serenity looked at Kaiba and grinned. He looked like the Kaiba she had been so scared of 3 years ago. She knew he was only like that around some people, and of course he couldn't go soft at a press conference. She understood and would just act… like his wife? Fiancée? Girlfriend? It didn't matter; all that mattered was that she was with Kaiba. Everything would fall into line after that, she hoped.

Kaiba opened the doors to the large conference room. Mokuba sat in a chair behind the podium two chairs sat next to him. Kaiba brushed past people holding onto her arm to make sure that she didn't get lost in the crowds. Once he got to the front he told her to stand next to him. She just nodded feeling very special. She was the first and only girl to stand next to Kaiba and the only girl the Kaiba wanted next to him.

Mokuba was on his other side grinning at everyone and everything. Kaiba scowled and looked like the typical Seto Kaiba and Serenity just clung to his arm looking at everything and everyone but looking rather scared.

"Mr. Kaiba my name is Hyong Kim now please tell us who is this charming little lady at your side?" He asked while others took pictures of the 'family'.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "This is Serenity Wheeler my fiancée."

Some people looked confused wondering if they had heard right. "Hm that's very interesting. Miss Wheeler how did you meet Mr. Kaiba?"

Serenity looked surprised at being asked a question. "Um… as far as I can remember at Battle City…" Serenity said tapping her chin in thought.

"Mr. Mokuba how do you feel about all this?"

"Well I think it's just great that my big brother's finally found a girl that he likes."

"Mr. Kaiba when did you decide to get married to a woman? Many people thought that you and Joey Wheeler were together."

Serenity choked on the water she had been sipping at and Kaiba had to pat her on the back.

"I would never do anything with that 3rd rate duelist." Kaiba growled glaring Mr. Kim.

"Oh of course, we're sure it was just rumors."

"Well let's make sure it stays that way." Kaiba said looking at Serenity who was trying to hold back laughter. Mokuba started to turn red and snorted; he couldn't hold back his laughter. Kaiba glared at him and he just kept laughing.

"Ahem." Mr. Kim looked rather uncomfortable.

"So you're not gay?" Someone yelled out.

Serenity glared at the crowd. "You people say it like it's such a bad thing. One of my best friends who we all know, Yugi Moto he happens to be gay. Deal with it!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her as if she'd totally lost it. Serenity hid behind Kaiba. "That wasn't supposed to come out…" Serenity muttered. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What Serenity meant was that being gay isn't a big deal. And if you even think about printing that Yugi Moto is gay I will personally make sure that you are fired. Or shut down your newspaper company." Kaiba said pulling Serenity out from behind him. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. More pictures of this.

"Well I think that's enough…" Mokuba said looking at his watch. Kaiba rolled his eyes pulling Serenity closer. "Any last questions?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Kim said looking like he was about to have a heart attack if he wasn't a loud to speak.

"Yes what is it?" Kaiba asked looking bored.

"When are you and Miss Wheeler getting married?"

"We haven't decided yet." Kaiba said. "Now I think that's enough."

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Serenity left through the doors in the back, which lead to an elevator.

"I have a date with Rebecca so I'll talk to you later Seto! Bye Serenity!"

"Bye Mokie." Serenity said waving to Mokuba.

Mokuba took the stairs down to the limo that was waiting for him while Serenity and Kaiba took the elevator up to Kaiba's office.

"So how was it?" Kaiba asked sitting down behind his desk. Serenity sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

"It was okay. I wish I'd never said anything about Yugi." Serenity muttered looking disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry you'll learn how to speak to the press once you've done it a few more times."

Serenity nodded deciding he was right.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Sorry that it was short… and it mostly stunk… but… I'm doing my best! Please don't shoot me!

XOXOXOXO

Shari Cooper


	7. Kaiba Family Outing

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Yami (19) and Yugi Moto (19)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **All right, all right, so I didn't get this up in two days. I'm sorry. I've got a lot of my mind and so I didn't have time. Sorry 'bout that.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Yugi stared at the T.V his eyes twice the size that they should be… and since his eyes were already two sizes to big… well lets just say his eyes were REALLY big. "Pharaoh…" he squeaked.

"_Yes Yugi?_"

"Did you catch any of that?"

"_Let's see… the part about Joey and Kaiba… and Serenity being on T.V… and them getting married… and… nope not all of it…_"

"Well maybe you should have been listening a little more…" Yugi gulped.

"_Oh yes and the part about you and… well us…_"

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"_Nothing._"

"NOTHING?"

"_Nothing._"

"Oh Ra… we can't do NOTHING!" Yugi squealed pulling at his hair.

"_Yugi that's my hair too and personally I'd like to keep it. It's one of my best features!_" Yami said primping his hair.

"Oh Ra…" Yugi muttered patting down his own hair. 'Yami's got a point… it is pretty sexy hair…' Yugi said looking at his refection in the window.

Kaiba smiled Serenity had fallen asleep on his couch, on his lap, and that was just fine with him. Serenity murmured something in her sleep and nuzzled up closer to Kaiba's neck her soft breathes whispering passed Kaiba. He sighed, 'if only we could do this every day…' Kaiba whispered. _RINNNNNG RING RINNNNNNNG_

"Damn and blast and shit and…" Kaiba muttered he carefully set Serenity down on the couch and placed his trench coat over her. Trotting over to his phone he picked up the receiver.

"Kaiba." He snapped.

"_Where's my sister money bags? She didn't come home last night!_" Joey hollered into his line.

"She was here."

"_With you?_"

"Good job Sherlock, yes with me!"

"_In BED_?" Joey sounded like he was having a heart attack on the other line.

"No but in my arms…" Kaiba muttered rolling his eyes.

"_Oh MY GOD_!" Joey screamed dropping the phone.

"Oh Ra… we didn't do anything if it makes you feel better." Kaiba said knowing that Serenity would kill him if her brother got hurt in anyway.

"_Good and you better not! Tell her I want her home tonight._" Joey said hanging up his line.

"Whatever." Kaiba muttered placing the receiver down in its cradle.

"Seto?" Serenity murmured still half a sleep.

"Right here Serenity." Kaiba said softly picking her up again.

"Who was that?"

"Your brother."

"Hmm… what did he want?" Serenity asked.

"Oh just wondering where you were."

This woke Serenity up right away. "Oh Ra… I forgot to call… What time is it?"

"9 o'clock."

"Oh no… you mean I slept here?"

"Yes."

Serenity groaned placing her head on his shoulder. "Joey is going to be so mad…" Serenity murmured.

"Don't worry I dealt with him." Kaiba whispered nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"You smell like strawberries."

"Thank you." Serenity cooed kissing Kaiba on the cheek.

"Let's go to the Kaiba mansion and have breakfast with Mokuba. It is a Saturday why not have a family day?" Kaiba asked knowing he had a lot of work to do, but what the hell.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I can't take a day off? I am the boss."

"No you're my CEO."

"That's true…" Kaiba said picking her up. "Come on let's go." He said walking to the elevator.

"You're home!" Mokuba chirped throwing his arms around Serenity. "Yes, yes I am." Serenity said looking around the mansion. "Ra it's huge…"

"You haven't seen the half of it! This is just the front hall!" Mokuba said hopping around Serenity and Kaiba. Kaiba squeezed her hand. "You'll be the mistress of this house soon."

"That will be awesome." Serenity said marveling at the beauty of the place. "I had no idea you had this much money, Seto…"

"I'm the richest man on earth, what'd you expect?"

"I guess I didn't expect anything less." Serenity said nodding.

"Miss Serenity here are your bags. Mr. Kaiba asked us to stop by your home last night to collect a few things." Roland said placing the bags at her feet. He bowed and left.

"Miss Serenity? That's a new one." Serenity said giggling. "I like it though…"

"Soon you'll be Mrs. Kaiba though!" Mokuba squealed.

"That's true." Serenity said smiling up at Kaiba. "So you sent some of your thugs to go get some of my things? Did they break down the door to get in? I know for a fact Joey would never let them in."

"No… he wasn't home at the time." Kaiba said grinning down at her. Serenity chuckled "You're sneaky you know that?"

Kaiba just shrugged.

"I don't know about you two love bugs but I'm starving!" Mokuba said dashing off to the dinning room.

"I am really hungry…" Serenity said holding her stomach.

"Then let's go eat. Just a minute." Kaiba snapped his fingers and three maids dashing into the room. "Take Miss Wheeler's thing to my room." Kaiba said taking Serenity's hand again he walked her to the dinning room.

"You're house is… huge Seto. I'm sure I'll get lost!" Serenity said looking at all the doors and halls that lead onto more halls and even more doors. "How do you have enough… stuff to fill them all?"

"Most of them are for my new inventions others are just rooms… hardly any of them are ever used. Later you can choose one to be your… office or room or whatever." Kaiba said pulling her into a large room with a long mahogany dinning table. Mokuba sat to the left of the head of the table. "Serenity you can sit across from me!" Mokuba said his mouth full of waffle.

"Mokuba don't talk with your mouth open." Serenity said before Kaiba could open his mouth. But Serenity did as told and sat across from the younger Kaiba.

Kaiba sat between the two and a small smile crossed his lips and he heard them chatting about this and that. Serenity asked Mokuba how he liked school and what he had done. 'Just like a mother that Mokuba never had…' Kaiba thought, he let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong Seto?" Mokuba and Serenity asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking is all."

"When do you have to go to work?" Mokuba asked a mournful look on his face. He hated when he brother went to work. They never did anything really fun anymore. He hoped that Serenity might change that but lately it was just the same. Serenity would stay a while then go home and Kaiba would go to work. He was rather sick of it.

"Well I thought that maybe I'd stay home today, and we could have a Kaiba family day." Kaiba said brushing a piece of Serenity's hair out of her face.

"Really?" Mokuba asked totally surprised.

"Yes." Kaiba said smiling at his family. It was complete in his mind. He knew that Serenity wasn't a Kaiba yet… but he would change that real soon.

"So what do you want to do today Mokuba?" Serenity asked after swallowing her food.

"Well… I want to go hang out at the Arcade!" Mokuba said hopping up and down in his seat.

Kaiba groaned, "Can't we do something that we all want to do?"

"I know!" Serenity said smiling at them. "Let's go to the beach. It's such a warm day out! We can pack a picnic and stay the day." She said clapping her hands together happily.

"Yeah that's what we should do!" Mokuba said. "I'll go tell the chief what we'll want while you two go get ready. And don't take to long!" Mokuba shouted already half way down the hall. Serenity smiled and sighed happily.

"This is just what I've always wanted. I've always wanted a family… and now I have one!" Serenity said pecking Kaiba on the cheek.

"You're like the mother Mokuba never had…" Kaiba said smiling sadly.

"I hope I can be just that." Serenity said. "Now let's go get ready to have a fun day at the beach, as a real family!"

Kaiba nodded getting up.

"Only problem is… I have no idea how to get to my bedroom…" Serenity said scratching her head.

"Don't worry I'll show you." Kaiba said.

Kaiba opened two large oak doors sun filling his bedroom. "Seto… it's huge. It's just beautiful. You've got good taste for a man…" Serenity said throwing her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss. "Thank you, I think." Kaiba murmured.

Mokuba hopped in to the room his black and white swim trunks matching his black and white shirt, the Kaiba Corp. logo on both. "You two really like putting that on everything don't you?" Serenity asked pointing to Mokuba's shirt and shorts.

"Yes and we got you a swim suit with it on it too!" Mokuba said looking in Kaiba's closet for something. "Here it is!" Mokuba said fishing out a white and yellow bikini with the Kaiba Corp logo. "My God… I'm going to look like a walking advertisement!" Serenity yelped shaking her head. She took the bikini there was a little logo on the side of the bottoms and then on one of the straps that went around her neck.

"But it's still pretty cute…" Kaiba said pointing to the little yellow polka dots all over it.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll wear it. But don't think I'm going to be wearing clothes with this on it all the time. Jesus it's enough for anyone not want to see that thing again!" Serenity took the hanger with the swimsuit and walked into the bathroom. After about five minutes she was ready. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun.

Walking out of the bathroom she went over to her bags looking for a shirt and skirt to wear with it.

She decided on a light blue silk tank top and a short jean skirt.

"You look nice…" Kaiba said smiling at her.

"So do you." Serenity said placing her sunglasses on top of her head. Mokuba and Kaiba looked the same. The same black and white swimming trunks, same black and white shirt, same sunglasses, and same look of complete contentment.

"You guys look like twins…" Serenity said laughing.

"And you look like a Kaiba." Kaiba said picking up three towels each one had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it, with of course the Kaiba logo.

While in the limo Mokuba explained what he wanted to do at the beach. Serenity and Kaiba just nodded and smiling at him.

When they reached the beach to the joy of Mokuba and Serenity the whole gang was there. Kaiba rolled his eyes sighing. "Why do you always end up where you're not wanted?" Kaiba asked the group of teenagers.

"Nice to see you too money bags."

"Seto… please." Serenity murmured. Kaiba just shrugged setting up their chairs.

"Good thing that I told the chief to pack a lot of food!" Mokuba said smiling everyone.

Serenity took off her shirt and skirt placing them on her chair. "Serenity…" Joey asked pointing at the Kaiba logo on her side.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"It was a present from Mokuba." Serenity said blushing. Tristan and Duke gapped at her.

"Um… could you two stop staring at Serenity?" Mokuba asked scratching his head.

"Oh what?" Tristan asked after being hit over the head by Duke. "I got her first!"

"Didn't you two hear?" Serenity asked.

"Hear what?"

"That she's getting married to me. It was on every channel yesterday." Kaiba said rather annoyed.

"She's what?" Duke asked his hand in mid air about to hit Tristan again.

"I'm going to get married to Seto." Serenity said pulling at a stand of hair that was falling out of her bun.

"No way Joey would never let Serenity marry Kaiba…" Tristan muttered as if they weren't there. "Would you Joey?" Tristan asked looking at Joey who was looking at his feet.

"Well if it makes her happy…" Joey said shrugging.

"What about me? I'm your best friend! How could you do this to me?" Tristan asked looking rather sad.

"Look I think that we should all be happy for Serenity! Kaiba's a great guy and I'm sure he'll take care of Serenity." Yugi said happily.

"You're right Yugi." Mai said hugging Serenity. "Good luck with him!" She said. "We'll have to have a wedding party!"

"That's very nice of you." Serenity said blushing.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled Serenity into a hug. "Stop staring at her Devlin." He growled.

"I wasn't staring!" Due complained.

"Whatever." Kaiba muttered. He had taken off his shirt and Serenity felt his warm skin on her back.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Yugi asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I would!" Mokuba said chasing after Yugi into the ocean water.

"I think Joey and I will too." Mai said pulling Joey into the water.

"Well do you want to go swimming?" Serenity asked running a small hand down Kaiba's chest.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked scooping her up her ran into the water with her. She giggled. Kaiba tossed her up in the air and caught her again.

"Be careful with her!" Joey hollered after being pushed under water by Tristan and Duke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX 

So I know it totally sucks… but what can I say? I'm trying. Anyways… sorry about the long wait…. Had really bad writers block I guess…

Lots of love,

Shari Cooper


	8. Wedding On Hold

**Title: **Falling in Love With You (All Over Again)

**By: **Shari Cooper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba (18) and Serenity Wheeler (16)

**Other Pairings: **Mokuba Kaiba (14) and Rebecca Hawkins (13), Joey Wheeler (18) and Mai Valentine (18), Yami (19) and Yugi Moto (19)

**Summary: **Kaiba hasn't seen Serenity Wheeler since Battle City. And now Mokuba wants to go out with Serenity but will he figure out Kaiba's little secret before it's to late. Or has Serenity had enough of Kaiba?

**Authors Note: **PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT:

In this chapter on Yu-Gi-Oh GX will play into the story, just a little. I don't know much about Duelist Academy to tell you the truth so it might sound totally off. And for the story plot to work, I know for a fact a lot of it will be off. I'm sorry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh don't be such a poop." Serenity said dragging Kaiba into the Game Shop after everyone else. Everyone had stopped by their houses to change and get dried off and then decided to rejoin at Yugi's. Of course Kaiba wanted to stay home and have _just _a Kaiba family time. But both Serenity and Mokuba really wanted to go… so after an hour of pleading and whimpering and kisses from Serenity she got him to come a long. Although he did look like he was about to shoot something. That was okay—at least he had come, that was the main thing.

As soon as Serenity sat down her cell phone rang. She had gotten it as a present from Kaiba about two months ago and she was really excited. The only thing was—all the people that knew about her number were at the Game Shop. She frowned looked at her cell phone but decided to answer it anyways.

"Serenity Kaiba." Serenity said, her name was under Serenity Kaiba now, even though they weren't married yet. Kaiba liked to be one step ahead of everyone.

"_Ah yes Mrs. Kaiba. My name is Lily Lim and I would like you to come on my talk show. With your husband Seto Kaiba of course_."

"Please hold." Serenity said placing her hand over the receiver. "Seto this lady Lily Lim wants you and I to come on her talk show."

"Let me talk to her." Kaiba said gruffly.

"Okay…" Serenity said handing over her cell phone.

"Kaiba." Kaiba said into the phone sounding more then annoyed.

"Oh that poor woman… she's most likely scared stiff…" Serenity mumbled rolling her eyes at Kaiba.

"_Yes Mr. Kaiba, I would like you and your wife on my show tomorrow at three o'clock can you make it_?"

"Fine."

"_Oh wonderful_!"

Kaiba hung up without saying anything more. "Tomorrow three o'clock." Kaiba said handing over Serenity's phone.

"Was I invited I am vice-president!" Mokuba said crossing his arms.

"No, sorry kiddo. This is a mom and dad thing." Serenity said mussing up his hair. "Maybe next time 'kay?"

"A mom and dad thing? Seto's my brother not my dad…" Mokuba said looking rather confused.

"Okay then it's a brother and his wife thing." Serenity said chuckling.

"You're not married yet!" Joey put in glaring at Kaiba.

"But we will be soon." Kaiba said an arm around Serenity's waist.

"Say when is the wedding?" Mai asked pulling leaves out of Joey's hair. Joey trying to prove he could climb a tree… had tried earlier that morning… and had fallen out.

"We haven't…" Serenity began but was cut off by Kaiba.

"In about two weeks."

"What? That's rather soon!" Tea said in surprise.

"I don't know… Tea's got a point… two weeks? You plan on planning a wedding in that time. I think you need to think this out a little more Seto…" Mokuba said biting his lip.

"I think we can do it." Kaiba snapped.

"Okay, okay… jeeze." Mokuba said pouting. "Do I get to be best man?"

"I don't see why not…" Serenity said shrugging.

"But I'm her brother!" Joey complained.

"Yes but Joey Mokuba's Seto's brother!"

"Fine… fine…" Joey said looking very disappointed.

"Joey where'd you put my dress?" Serenity asked looking around the living room in the Kaiba mansion. They were finally starting to get ready for the wedding… but it wasn't going as planned. Everything was a total mess, Kaiba was busy with Kaiba Corp business and Mokuba didn't want to help very much anymore and Joey was like a puppy under foot. He was trying to help… but in the end he was just a burden.

"Um… I'm not sure… somewhere up there…" Joey said pointing to the upstairs.

"Joey there are six levels to this house. Now could you _please _try to remember which one?" Serenity who was normally a very calm person was at her wits end by now.

"Well… I remember it was one on a really high level…" Joey began tapping his chin.

"Oh never mind!" Serenity snapped. "Jill!"

"Yes Mrs. Kaiba?" Jill asked peaking around the living room doors. Kaiba had demanded that people call her Mrs. Kaiba from now on. Not even Serenity could change his mind.

"Jill could you please take Joey and try to find my dress?" Serenity asked pointing at Joey who was laying on the floor pointing at the ceiling for some unknown reason.

"Of course Mrs. Kaiba." Jill said understanding. "Mr. Wheeler let's go look for that dress."

"Where does money bags get the money for stuff like this?" Joey asked following Jill.

"Mr. Kaiba has his ways…" Jill said dragging Joey upstairs. Jill was the head maid and was almost like a friend to Serenity. She really helped getting rid of Joey when Serenity needed time a lone.

Serenity poked in and out of boxes writing down this, throwing away that, muttering the occasional curse.

"You seem to need a break…" Kaiba said he was lean against the doorframe looking like the infamous CEO she had oh so much fallen for.

"No… but you could write out a lot of thank you cards, since you have a lot nicer penmanship then me." Serenity said handing him a pile of cards, a list of people's names and addresses, and three black pens.

"How many of these pens do we need?" Kaiba asked sitting down on the couch.

"Oh you'll need about three more of them." Serenity said winking at him.

Kaiba groaned, "How many people were at this party that your friends planned?"

"Not sure… I don't think I got a chance to talk to all of them sadly enough. But they'll be at the wedding so it's okay. Mai and Tea are up in my office working on the wedding invites, Jill and Joey are looking for my dress that he… lost, and Mokuba—well I don't know where Mokuba ran off too."

Kaiba had stopped listening at hearing that Joey had lost Serenity's $500,000 dollar dress.

"Are you all…" Serenity was cut off.

"That mutt lost your dress?" Kaiba growled.

"Well I'm sure he'll find it…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Do you know how much I spent on that dress Serenity?"

"Well… no… but you said that I wouldn't want to know…"

"I spent my whole life's savings on that!"

"Oh come off it Seto, your whole life's savings is like what? Ten billion?" Serenity asked plopping down next to him.

"That's a lot…" Mokuba said walking in he sat next to Kaiba. He gave a dramatic sigh.

"What's up kiddo?" Serenity asked licking envelopes for Kaiba.

"Rebecca broke up with me…" Mokuba mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Mokie." Serenity said patting him on the head.

"Oh Tea and Mai left they said they'd be here tomorrow." Mokuba said smiling.

"Oh all right, I'm going to go see if I can catch them on Instant Messenger. I have to tell them about Joey loosing my dress. Mai will love that!"

"Okay."

Serenity went to her room on the sixth level and turned on her computer. She flipped threw her e-mails then signed on to Instant Messenger.

**(A/N: Who's who: (THESE ARE ALL FAKE)**

**KingOfGames- **Yugi and Yami

**MyLilHarpies- **Mai Valentine

**MuttThePup- **Joey Wheeler

**KaibaCorpKaiba- **Seto Kaiba

MokieKaiba- Mokuba Kaiba 

**DancersDance- **Tea Gardener

**ILUVSerenity- **Tristan Taylor

**SerenityWKaiba**- Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba

**DiceyBoy**- Duke Devlin

**BakuraThiefy**- Ryou Bakura

CHATROOM 

_KingOfGames has entered the room_

_MokieKaiba has entered the room_

**SerenityWKaiba:** Hi Yugi. Mokie… aren't you down stairs?

**MokieKaiba:** Yeah so…

**KingOfGames:** Hello. This is Yami.

MuttThePup has entered the room 

_KaibaCorpKaiba had entered the room_

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** Hello Serenity, Mokuba, and…Yugi.

**MuttThePup:** Hey I entered before you moneybags so you should say hi to me too!

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** Mutt…

**KingOfGames:** Aren't you all in the same house?

**SerenityWKaiba:** Yes we are… just on different levels… and rooms.

**MuttThePup:** No I went home a while ago Ren. But I'll be back in a few hours.

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** No you won't.

**MuttThePup:** You can't stop me!

**MokieKaiba:** Do you really want to test that fact Joey? I mean he could… if he wanted too…it is his house…and all. Just saying.

MyLilHarpies has entered the room 

**MuttThePup:** MAI!

**MyLilHarpies:** Joey!

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** Oh my God…disgusting…

**SerenityWKaiba:** Oh leave them alone Seto; they're just in love.

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** Disgusting…

DancersDance has entered the room 

**KingOfGames:** Glad you could come Tea

**DancersDance:** Course I could come, just got home from the Kaiba Mansion.

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** We don't need your help anymore.

**MyLilHarpies:** Don't be a prick Kaiba

ILUVSerenity has entered the room 

**ILUVSerenity:** Hi Serenity want to come over and watch a movie?

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** Who invited _him_?

**ILUVSerenity:** Oh I didn't see you Kaiba.

**SerenityWKaiba:** Tristan could you please change your screen name? It's rather disturbing…

**ILUVSerenity:** But why?

**MokieKaiba:** Yeah Serenity's got a good point…

DiceyBoy has entered the room 

**DiceyBoy:** LET'S PARTY!

**MuttThePup:** Devlin shut up…

**DiceyBoy:** Bite me Wheeler

**SerenityWKaiba:** Okay… ew…

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** I've got work to do. See you around losers, Serenity meet me in my office. Mokuba one more hour then get off the computer and do your homework.

**MokieKaiba:** But SETOOOOO!

**KaibaCorpKaiba:** Don't complain Mokuba.

**MokieKaiba:** Fine…

**SerenityWKaiba:** I'll be there in a few minutes Seto.

KaibaCorpKaiba has left the room 

**DiceyBoy:** Y'all should come and stop by my shop. Serenity I want to show you a new game I've got…

**ILUVSerenity:** Hey Devlin hands off.

**MuttThePup:** You two stay away from my sister!

**MyLilHarpies:** Joey I want to come over!

**MuttThePup:** Okay.

MyLilHarpies has left the room 

**SerenityWKaiba:** Sorry Duke but Seto need to talk about something, and then I have to work on wedding stuff. I'll talk to you all later. Mokuba one more hour! Bye!

**MokieKaiba:** I know… I know….

SerenityWKaiba has left the room 

-----------

Serenity logged off the computer and skipped out of her chair. She closed her door and locked it just in case. She always locked it more out of habit then anything now a days.

Serenity took the long way to Kaiba's office she needed time to think. "Wonder why he wants to talk to me…" Serenity muttered knocking on his office doors.

"Enter."

"Seto you wanted to see me about something?" Serenity asked opening the doors.

"Yes…"

"About what?"

"Look…we're going to have to move for a while. It's nothing permanent just for a few months. I know that we were supposed to get married in about six weeks. But we'll just have to wait." Kaiba said he didn't look too happy about the idea himself.

"Wait where are we moving?"

"An island…"

"And island, you've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm sorry Serenity. I had no idea this would come up."

"But what about schooling for Mokuba and Kaiba Corp?"

"It's Kaiba Corp business… kind of. You know how I told you there's a dueling school?"

"Yeah I thought you were kidding."

"I wasn't."

"Well then why do we have to move to an island for a few… months, weeks, years whatever?"

"I have some work to figure out with Dr. Crowler or whatever his name is."

"Dr.?"

"Yeah he says he has a Ph.D in dueling a bunch of bullshit if you ask me." Kaiba said chuckling a little.

"Well how long do you think we'll be gone?"

"About four months…"

"Four… month…" Serenity looked disappointed but she knew business was business.

"I'm sorry. But I promise as soon as we get back we'll get married."

"I know it's not your fault." Serenity said sitting down on Kaiba's lap. "So what name will I be using at this… dueling thing?"

"It's called Duelist Academy. And you'll be going by Serenity Kaiba." Kaiba said kissing her cheek.

"How are we going to tell Mokuba?"

"I'm not sure but I'm sure we'll be able to do it some how."

Mokuba at this time decided to burst into the room. He had been listening to the conversation and he wasn't going to take it. He was not moving. Of course he hadn't heard the part about it only being for four months… but still.

"Mokuba what are you doing?" Serenity asked in surprise she had jumped off Kaiba's lap.

"I'm not going."

"Going where Mokuba?" Serenity asked confused.

"I refuse to move!"

"Mokie it's not for that long!"

"I don't want to move to that island everyone's so such up and mean! I don't wanna!"

"Mokuba stop acting like your five!" Kaiba snapped.

"I'm not moving."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Mokuba it's only for four months!" Kaiba growled.

"I thought you said we were moving forever?" Mokuba asked looking confused.

"Mokie Seto never said that. We're only going to move for four months that's all."

"Really? You mean no school for four months? Awesome."

"We never said that… you'll still have your tutors." Kaiba said grinning at Serenity.

"Aww… man."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

This story is finished… sad huh? Anyways… tell me what you think. Should there be a sequel were they are at Duelist Academy? I think I just might put that thought to use and do it! Look for my sequel it'll be called "I'll Be By Your Side" I haven't thought up a good plot yet .. Well check back in about… oh… 24 hours and the first chapter should be up! Bye and thank you all that have commented! And by the way I know this story is a bunch of shit… but live with it. If you're totally against me making a sequel just tell me and I sure as hell won't. If no one's going to read it why write it?

XOXOXOXOX

Shari


End file.
